ededdneddyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dawn of the gourd
chapter 1 robbin ed part 2 after ed edd n eddy's big picture show jonny became the gourd as you all ready know the eds and the kids became friends the rest you allready know the kids and the eds were at kevins house the gourd was in his layer. "the heroic days of captain melon head are over splinter now begins the villainas days of the gourd!!" said the gourd to splinter splinter stood there with angry white circles drawin on his eyes. "whats that buddy you think we should attack the robots are done i agree buddy its time to attack the dawn of the gourd is know!!" yelled the gourd laughing like a idiot the camera flashs to a dark cave in the gourd layer and the head of a squash can be seen then the cameria cuts to the eds and the kids at kevins house. Eddy and Ed are playing Rolf and Kevin in basket ball "ed wach this!" said eddy shooting a 2 pointer "rolf has got this" said rolf jumping in the air passing the ball to kevin kevin shot a three pointer "we won!" yelled kevin good game said ed meanwhile nazz was dancing with double d "dance double d" said nazz double d was sweating thats when a loud screech was heard "what was that" said jimmy "is that jonny witha gourd on his head?" said nazz "oh look its melon head hes finnalley lost it with what a gourd!" said eddy laughing kevin and ed started laughing 'whats up jonny gourd boy" said rolf "jonny has become a mutant" yelled ed jonny just stared at eddy.Eddy keept insulting jonny thats when it happind "i will have my revenge on the cul de sac ill give you a choice pathtic citzens of the cul de sac give up know and die quick or make your death harder" said the gourd "are you okay jonny what did we do" said double d "this" said jonny throwing a melon which had been torn in half "whats a melon got to do with this" said kevin "everything you fools beat me up the good ey good ey days of captain melon head are over know begin the villanious days of the gourd!" yelled the gourd "jonny listen heres what happend" said eddy "sileince" yelled the gourd no more lies you all die know. Thats when three squashs jumped over the fence they were robots with squash heads and squash staffs "squash bots" said ed "destroy them!" yelled the gourdthe squash bots came after the kids nazz tryed to run away on her skates that's when a squash bot tackled her to the gournd fireing squashs at nazz "baby sister!" yelled ed a bunch of squash bots had picked up sarah dragging her away the same with jimmy "your mying squash bots!" yelled kevin swinging the squash bot dodged kevins fist and swung his squash staff into kevins chest sending kevin back wards thats when the gourd jumped in the air landing in fron of kevin with two squash bots behind him "give up yet eds" said the gourd "not a chance idiot" said eddy picking up a trash can and putting it on one of the squash bots "take this squash bots!" yelled eddy the squash bot fell to the floor exploding thats when the next squash bot came at eddy eddy swung the trash can at the squash bot but the squash bot fired several sqaushs at eddy nocking him back wards eddy got back up putting the trash can against the squash bot the bot swung it aside "earth is not your salad bar!" yelled ed picking up a mail box and throwing it at the gourd and a squash bot the gourd dodged it jumping in the air kevin came running at the gourd swinging his fist the gourd slammed his squash staff into kevin sending him flying kevin got back up charging the gourd who tripped kevin smashing his fists into kevins back than throwing him. The gourd begain laughing thats when edcame running at him "take this you mutant demon!" yelled ed throwing the gourd than ed picked up a mail box swinging it at the gourd the gourd ducked and then fired several squashs sending ed flying back wards thats when the gourd picked up a squash "revenge!" yelled the gourd throwing the squash at the eds thats when the squash hit the floor and turned into a spider "spiders!" yelled eddy the spiders begain coming at the eds run away yelled ed picking up the eds ed ran caring the eds. The gourd pulled out a controll pad and pressed on thats when a giant robot thats looked like a t rex emerged the gourd smiled "kill the eds!" said the gourd. The kids were at the gourds layer chained up the eds were at the junk yard making up a plain to attack and save the cul de sac the gourd was waiting for omega the terror to finsh of the eds. Category:Fan Fiction